warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormeyes (RiverClan)
was originally going to be a medicine cat but she didnt have enough of a connection to starclan; still bitter about it Please do not steal the code. alive | RiverClan | ♀️ | warrior | combat prodigy Stormeyes is NightStrike’s catsona. Appearance :Nice fish, Ravenstep; I might snag some of the scales if you don’t mind. Stormeyes is a young RiverClan warrior. She has sleek, medium-length fur that blends in with the shadows and pools of the river in which she spends most of her time. She is streamlined, lean, and excellent at maneuvering in the water. She has medium-length fur, a fluffy tail, and piercing blue-gray eyes. All of these traits are typical of a maine coon, which she just happens to be. Her fur differs in color throughout her body but her main colors are black, gray, and white, with a slight tabby pattern all throughout. Her claws are curved and strong, sharpened and toned from hours upon hours of sparring, talking, and generally keeping her wits sharp with Ravenstep and his apprentice. She generally has a neutral expression or a smirk. She rarely bares her fangs in aggression, but when she does, she’d better be taken seriously. ———————————————————— Personality :I love my clan, I really do, it’s just that some things could be improved, is all. Stormeyes is a very intelligent and perceptive young cat. She likes doing things the logical way, and she does not like inefficiency. She is always thinking to herself about how she could help, if only the older warriors would just listen for a second! Stormeyes used to be a very loyal cat to her clan, and she still want to be, but as of late, RiverClan has been... disappointing her. Stormeyes is very skeptical of the current RiverClan leadership, but she is astoundingly good at hiding her emotions and thoughts, so this small infringement of the warrior code is unknown to all but Ravenstep, who she’s openly told of her suspicions. She keeps all of her emotions internalized and focuses on her goals, for she is an ambitious young cat. In the end, she only wants the best for herself, Ravenstep, and the clanmates she cares about, but those who make other’s lives more miserable for no good reason always will have her disrespect. She can see right through Whiteflood’s shallow skull. He used to be admirable, but not he’s just a piece of fox dung. Stormeyes takes care to plan things out to the fullest, and she is always thinking and looking at her plans from several, different, critical perspectives. Stormeyes is very critical of herself and (sometimes) others. She sharpens her claws every day just in case, and she likes to train and spar with Ravenstep and Mosspaw every day as well. She is a strong swimmer, and she is average at fishing, but her instincts lie with battle strategy and coming up with (and practicing) her own moves. The warrior does have a weak spot for shiny things and feathers. She will often collect fish scales in bundles of leaves and keep them near or in her nest. She will also collect pretty pebbles and glossy rocks. She may even venture into other clans’ territory for a few seconds to retrieve a large or stunning feather. She can be bribed with a feather she’s never seen before or quartz. Unbeknownst to medicine cat (who she thinks is a bit too introverted to serve the clan well) she has her own bundle of herbs underneath her nest (that she collected), though, it’s mostly just cobweb, fern leaves (she found they do better binding of wounds), and other things medicine cats aren’t usually interested in. But, trust her, they work. She will always have something to say, a secret to keep, and a few pawsteps ahead of everyone else. And that’s the way she likes it. Despite her age, she is truly fearsome in her intelligence. ———————————————————— Abilities :Please. Get out of my way. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. ———————————————————— History :StarClan will have no thank-yous from me. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. ———————————————————— Relationships Stormeyes is open to 1x1 and group roleplays. She is also open to having a mate. Your cat must have roleplayed with Stormeyes to be added. :I hope you have a good day. ———————————————————— Trivia :Please. *Stormeyes is not able to have kits. ———————————————————— Gallery :There’s something else there, honestly. text Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress Category:Catsonas Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:LGBT+